


玩物

by Elinor1206



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinor1206/pseuds/Elinor1206
Summary: 在战场被压榨完还要在别的方面被压榨的可怜白魔（出场人物无原型及种族描写）





	玩物

“你说的没错，他们确实是我养的狗。”黑骑带着戏谑的眼神盯紧了他，向前走了一步，戴着手套的手捏紧他的下巴，故意暧昧地凑到他脸旁，“而你，是我的玩物。”

他记得那只手套，记得上面戒指的形状，和黑骑把他按在亚拉戈石文柱上，用戴着戒指的手指塞进他只靠宽大的衣摆遮掩的下身时干涩的疼痛。

其他人默契地没有问他们的指挥官在消失的那十几分钟里做了什么，也装作没有看见他浑身哆嗦着，跟在黑骑身后低着头的样子。他紧咬着嘴唇，一半是因为疼痛，一半是因为黑骑的以太正灼烧着他。

就连一向默不作声的占星也提了一句他晃神的时间多得不太寻常，而黑骑只是笑了笑，手臂亲热地揽过他的肩膀：“我倒是觉得我们配合的很好。”他故意在很好两个字上加了重音，不易察觉地掐了一下白魔的肩膀。白魔装作听不懂他话里的意思，别过了头去，低声对占星说了对不起。他恨透了黑骑在他被集火时施施然套给他的黑盾，和在别人面前黑骑表现出的对他的袒护。

“混账东西。”他用只有黑骑听得到的声音嘀咕着，换来的只有黑骑压低了声音的笑声。

黑骑在性事上的表现比起在战场还要疯狂，至少他对自己每次被抓到落单都会被按进小角落的事情已经见怪不怪了。偏偏黑骑事后还要装作伪善的样子，塞给他小玩意儿算作“奖励”。两三次之后他学会了笑嘻嘻地当着黑骑的面把奖励摔在地上，黑骑也不恼，抱着双臂看着他，眼神像是在看自己养的一只宠物发飙。

他在过程里总是一言不发，沉默地忍受着黑骑的操弄，只在高潮的时候微微喘几声。求饶或是咒骂都只能让黑骑折磨他的欲望更加强烈而已。

”你在抗拒我。为什么？”黑骑咬住他的后颈，手伸进衣服里去按住他的小腹往自己的方向带，好把自己的性器更深地埋进他体内，“我亲爱的白魔。” 

“他们知道自己的指挥官是个在闲暇时间只会干治疗职业的变态吗？”他冷冷地说，“如果只是想熟悉我的身体和以太，你早就达到目的了不是吗。”

“说得这么绝情做什么，”黑骑没等他适应就抽送了起来，他用力咬住嘴唇，把额头抵在墙上，撑住自己的身体。

“你比他们有趣得多，仅此而已。”

他知道黑骑的本性之前，或多或少也和其他人一样暗地里羡慕过他。几个月前他在尘封秘岩里遇到了黑骑，那时他还是个新手白魔，顾着抢救满脑都是杀人的队友走慢了一步，差点被集火的当口黑骑的队伍回了头，他看着黑骑一个跳斩瞄准了正要冲向他的龙骑，耳边甩下一句冷冰冰的别添乱。黑骑肯定已经忘记了。他眼中从来只有死掉的敌人和将要死掉的敌人，白魔自嘲地想。也许当初听说黑骑的队伍原本的白魔抱病离开的时候，他就不应该自告奋勇地去应聘。

原本不打战场的时候白魔喜欢去森林里走走，或是窝在自己的小屋里看书，可喜可贺的是黑骑毁了这一切，即使是空闲时间也要牢牢把他拴在身边。

他站在窗口，望着窗外连绵不绝的雨，黑骑在他身后的床上靠着，悠闲地读着一份报纸。他穿的还是那件万年不换的指挥官外套。初识的时候白魔很羡慕那件带绶带的精致白衣，到了现在，那件衣服带给他的已经全然变成了肮脏的回忆。他为了这个扔掉了衣柜里所有白色的衣服，能染色的也统统染成黑色。

“你也该考虑换个白魔了吧。”他伸出手去，沿着雨滴落下的痕迹在玻璃窗上描摹着，“换个脾气又好，又能跟你配合得来的。”

“换？为什么要换。”黑骑抛下了报纸，跳下床，往他的方向走来。“你还没到让我厌烦的时候。玩腻了我倒是会考虑。”

“之前的白魔，就是因为这样的原因离开的吗？”他谨慎地分辨着黑骑的位置，在他接近的时候故意往旁边挪了几步。

“她不认同我的打法，和所有人大吵了一架离开了而已。”黑骑大剌剌地忽视了他“禁止接近”的暗号，凑到跟前，两只手臂从他肩膀两侧越过，撑在墙上，把他困在墙壁和自己身体中间。“你还是第一个让我这么感兴趣的人。”

“你明明知道我恨你。”

黑骑不合时宜地笑了。他厌恶地咬紧牙关，禁不住握起了拳头。

“等雨停了，和我出去走走吧。”

白魔没有说话。他知道自己拒绝也没有用。

他沉默地坐在黑骑大陆行鸟的后座上，并不关心对方要带他到哪里去。黑骑多半会在哪个偏僻的地方停下，把他按在刚下过雨之后潮湿的草地上，做他在尘封秘岩和荣誉野的角落里，还有公寓的沙发和地毯上做过的事情。

他们之间的秘密关系其他人都无从得知，占星倒是察觉到了他的脾气一天比一天变得更糟，以太也和从前不太一样了。占星来问的时候欲言又止，话语间绕了半天只小心翼翼地问是不是黑骑又骂人了，他这个人性子就这样，吃了败仗总要骂人，若是劝他，只怕连说客都要一起遭殃。

“没什么。”白魔微笑着回，“我对乱发火的混蛋一向态度都这样。”

“你不用这么迁就他的。”占星斟酌着话语，“他有时候来了脾气，根本不会考虑什么战术和队友的容忍度。”

“没事的。”

他嘴上这么说着，心底对黑骑的恨意又深了一分。白魔当然不是那种逆来顺受的老好人，他故意错开了几次神祝祷的时机，让黑骑发现自己的魔力用的飞快，不得不延缓进攻的节奏。做的最明显的一次，或许是在对面被打的节节败退的时候，他越过了黑骑的位置，一个水流环把对面正在后退的武士推向了黑骑脸上，让他结结实实吃了一个毁灭痛击。

“抱歉。我搞错方向了。”他面无表情地道了歉，把自己故意为之的失误粉饰成新手常犯的错误。这当然瞒不过黑骑，于是在其他人都已经离开的尘封秘岩，他又一次被黑骑扣了下来。

他看着黑骑，忽然没来由地笑起来。

“你知道在战场里，能决定你生死的最关键的人是我吧。”

黑骑身上还带着伤，这让他笑得更大声了，眼泪似乎都要流出来。他知道黑骑被惹恼了，扳回一成的狂喜却压倒了他心头的恐惧，让他敢于直视着黑骑的眼睛，嘴角带笑地甩下狠话。

他那天带了一后背的伤回家。恼羞成怒的黑骑把他狠狠摁在边缘参差不齐的岩壁上，托起他的两条腿架在自己腰间，毫无慈悲地强行撕开他的裤子，就那样进入了他。白魔冷笑着咬住他的肩膀，凑到他耳边说：“下次可就没有这么好运了。”

那天之后黑骑才知道，他当作玩物饲养的宠物，是只潜伏在他枕边的狼。

陆行鸟停下了。白魔抬起头，才发现自己被带到了长老树底下，晴空中隐隐约约有一道彩虹。

“你不会只是带我来看风景的吧。”

“这里很安静，也不会有人来。”黑骑说着跳下了坐骑，“我有新的东西要给你。”

白魔嗤笑了一声。等到黑骑拿出了那样东西，他才少见地露出了错愕的表情。那是个软胶做成的假阳具，如果这还不算恶趣味，它的底座上还有固定用的皮带。

“既然你讨厌我碰你，那么我今天就放过你。”黑骑恶趣味地笑了，把它固定在后座上。

“不坐上去试试吗？”

白魔的手微微颤抖着。他知道黑骑九成九是在报复，却也没有别的选择。他不动声色地褪下自己的裤子，好在惯常穿的长袍和靴子能盖住他赤裸的皮肤。

“可别让我发现，连这玩意都比你活要好。”他翻找出黑骑不知何时塞在他衣袋里的润滑剂，翻身上了坐骑。他偷偷地长吸一口气，咬住嘴唇，把手伸进了自己长袍底下。

初秋的空气里已经有了凉意，用手指拨开自己的穴口，把润滑剂涂在里面的时候白魔禁不住打了个寒战，在黑骑发现之前又平静地掩饰了过去。他面无表情地向后挪了挪，用一只手臂支起上半身，另一只手扶住那玩意的顶端，慢慢地坐了下去。有些胀得难受，但并没有每次被黑骑进入时难熬。

他刚刚坐到了底，还在小心地调整位置时，黑骑也爬上了坐骑，重量的变化让他的身体颤抖了一下，假阳具冠状的顶端就更深地挤开里面的肠肉。他咬住了手背，把差点脱口而出的尖叫声咽回肚子里。

“你……”白魔还没来得及适应，黑骑就握起缰绳，陆行鸟听话地飞奔了起来。

“疯子。”他颤抖着绞紧自己的衣角，身体随着坐骑的跑动起伏着，连带着他身体里的那根东西也好像有了生命，在行进的过程里顶弄着内壁，时不时蹭上敏感的腺体，底端的胶球打在他屁股上啪啪作响。

白魔涨红着脸，忍受着逐渐堆积的快感的折磨，伸手握住自己的性器套弄起来。射出来的时候他咬住了黑骑肩头的衣服，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转。大约是因为没有被内射的缘故，他竟然觉得后穴里有些空虚。假阳具不断在他因为高潮而绞紧的小穴里肆虐着，让他忍不住在黑骑耳边呻吟出声。

“放我下去……啊……”他尽力把声音里的喘息吞回去，知道不这样做黑骑只会对他更过分。

“感觉如何？这还是你第一次叫出声呢，我的小白魔。”

白魔怒极反笑，故意暧昧地咬了咬黑骑的耳朵，嘴唇亲热地贴在他侧颈：“我想得倒是没错……你干我的时候还没有这东西来得爽。要是想要驯服我……呵。”

原本晴朗的天空不知何时积起了阴云，雨淅淅沥沥地下了起来。黑骑在树荫底下停了下来，在鸟背上转过身，解开了固定的皮带，把假阳具从他后穴里抽出来。

“你淌了不少水。”黑骑饶有兴致地打量着上面的湿痕。白魔虚脱地扭过头去，在黑骑试图伸手把他搂进怀里的时候身子一偏躲了过去。

“啧。”

雨越下越大，他们不得不加快速度冒雨回了黑骑在薰衣草苗圃的公寓。白魔沉默着进了自己的小卧室，脱下湿透的长袍，在衣柜里翻找起干爽的衣服。他只觉得鼻子有些痒，抬手去蹭的时候打了个喷嚏。

晚些时候白魔发起了烧，黑骑准备出发时去敲他的门，他正昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，头痛得连回话的力气都没有。黑骑推门进去，见他背对着门的方向在被窝里缩成一团，就径直走了过去，伸手探他额头的温度。

“你该走了。”他闭着眼睛有气无力地说，“现在还来的及临时找个人替我。”

黑骑略一思忖，脱下了身上的指挥官外套给他盖上，在他床边坐了下来。

“该休息了。”他说完这句话，掏出通讯贝，通知其他人活动临时取消。

“你以为偶尔对我好这么一次就能让我不恨你吗？”白魔努力睁开一只眼睛，对着他笑笑，说完一句话连着咳嗽了好几声。 

“你看不到我死在别的白魔手里的样子该多伤心。”

“是吗？”白魔反问，“我光是想想就能笑出声。”

黑骑没作声，黑着脸出了门。门没关严，他听见了黑骑摔东西的声音。他用被子捂住嘴，无声地笑了起来。


End file.
